


Riddles

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [17]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 of the Party Saga<br/>--<br/>She didn't know what he was about, or why he bothered with her, or why he was a third year picking on a first year. She didn't know much about him at all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddles

"Ah, hello, Minty!" Bebop slid into the seat on the couch next to the blonde. "I didn't know you'd be here."

Minty stopped her conversation with Parv and slowly turned to the green-clad cyborg. 

"Bebop," she said stiffly. "I didn't know you would be here, either."

Minty wasn't in the mood. She had been caught in the rain in the dark, causing her to get lost and miss the first part of the party. If it wasn't for Strippin, who was heading back to the dorms for his brother, she probably would've still been out there. All she wanted to do was hang out at this party, talk to Parv about guitars and such, and _not_ talk to Bebop.

"Hey, man!" Parv leaned over Minty and grinned, completely ignoring how Minty recoiled.

She didn't know what he was about, or why he bothered with her, or why he was a third year picking on a first year. She didn't know much about him at all, really. Bebop was quite a riddle.

"I think Verbal was looking for you. Something to do with hair dye or something..." Parv was still talking, Minty realized. Bebop hadn't taken his eyes off her. Parv had moved back to his spot on the couch, and Bebop looked like he was about to say something to her, but two voices cut him off.

"Hey!" Strippin and Verbal tried to hurry through the door at the same time, but Strippin just ended up knocking Verbal to the ground. He jumped onto the couch, trying to squeeze into the space between Minty and Parv. Parv would've gotten squished, too, if he hadn't jumped up with a yelp and sourly left the room. 

"Glad you made it here safe, Mint!" Strippin flashed an infamous grin.

Verbal falling to the ground had (thankfully) captured Bebop's attention for the moment. Minty continued to eye him, but still struck up a conversation with Strippin. 

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did. I'd probably still be out in the rain."

Upon further inspection, Verbal was pretty smashed. It took him a while to recover being knocked to the ground, but when he did he rushed right over to his friend.

"B'bop!" Verbal slurred. "We foun' this... _gel_ in Smiffy's room! C'mon! Where's Ridge?" Before Bebop could ask who 'we' was, he was being dragged out of the room. Strippin and Minty were now all alone, as the laser maze was going on upstairs, and beer pong was being played in the another room. Something rather flirty might've happened between the two of them, then, if it wasn't for a hot-pink-haired Kaeyi and a rather flushed Martyn stumbling lip-locked into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best, and I'll edit it in the morning, but I just wanted to update.


End file.
